Talk:Transistors
Something weird though In my PS2 copy of Bully, the 6th transistor isn't in New Coventry, it's in the Townie Hideout. I don't know. I got Bully the day it came out, so maybe they changed it in later versions of the game. I can't even provide proof that it's there so I didn't put it in the article, and none of the FAQs on Gamefaqs mention it being in the townie hideout, but I've played through the game often enough that I damn well know I'm not mistaken. McJeff 21:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :That is very weird. Dan the Man 1983 00:23, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think it isn't specific enough on to where the sixth transistor is. In my copy, it is right outside of the tenements.--Boxerbob123 23:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::That is where it is in mine too. I dunno either Jeff has an early copy of the game, or it is a wierd glitch he gets. I get a weird glitch in Chapter 1 where the Bullies wont attack me despite having 0% respect from them after Halloween. Dan the Man 1983 00:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I got my copy of PS2 Bully the very day it came out. I think I had it pre-ordered even, though it's been so long I don't remember. ::::Rockstar has been known to make small changes to their games without announcing it. In GTA Vice City, I got that game only just before San Andreas came out. That scene in the porn studio with the actress with the nipple pasties? In my copy she's wearing a bikini kind of thing. And when Kent Paul says "Bring me another drink, lively, and where's that slut?" they cut the part about where's that slut out. ::::I'm only mentioning that stuff as an example that Rockstar does make small changes to their games sometimes. The townies are a pretty tough clique, maybe the sixth transistor was moved so the players would be able to use the haymaker for the fight. Mc (talk) 02:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Still wierd though. Dan the Man 1983 03:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I do find that strange but are you sure that isn't the Grottos and Gremlins card or is it really a glitch because in my game the card is in the townies' hideout. Gravyv321 6:30 :Yes dude, I'm sure. It's not the kind of thing you can be mistaken about. Mc (talk) 02:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::On my ps2 copy it's in the Townie's Hideout, too. I'll check it out in Scholarship Edition, when I unlock the Townie area, but no promises that'll be soon. Jenny Vincent 22:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::When did you buy your PS2 copy? Dan the Man 1983 00:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think back in 2008? Jenny Vincent 01:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Now that is WEIRD! Dan the Man 1983 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) First Transistor move The Hobo only teaches the uppercut for the first transistor, and not the three punch combo. The three punch combo is in Jimmy's default fighting style. The game even tells him to use it against Wade in there fight. Dan the Man 1983 21:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC)